


"Supernatural" Den of sin.

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Crowley is the only one to die because he's evil., First Time, M/M, Public Sex, Rapest Crowley, Roommates, Smoking Kink, Tattos, Top Gabriel, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, blowjob, hurt comfort, porno, sex dungeon, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel work at the most famous sex dungeon in San Francisco.  Stripping, whippings, and all sorts of public fun happen when the night is young, and the alcohol runs freely. </p><p>Gabriel, a world renowned producer of top shelf kink porn, brings his head knot work director, Dean, to scout for talent, and get the virgin laid. </p><p>But Gabriel's heart gets seized by the beautiful young dancer, Castiel, and Dean cant stop thinking about the tall gorgeous man, Sam, who only has eyes for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot under the stage lights

**Author's Note:**

> Character death is for Crowley only. 
> 
> Dean, Sam, Cas, Gabe, are all ok, I promise.

 

"Gabriel, why are we here?" Dean asked with a groan, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Because kiddo, you're young, single, and gay. If you don't do this at least once in your life, you get your man card revoked, that's the rule."

Dean rolled his eyes, "But a  strip club?  Can't we just go to a bar instead?"

"This place has a bar," Gabriel smiled wickedly, "Come on. You'll probably have a better time than you think."

The music in the club was loud, and the lighting made it hard to see at first. The smell of sweat and alcohol was almost overbearing and Dean was already wanting to leave.

"One dance. One from any of the boys of your choice. I'll even pay for it! One dance and then if you still want to go, we can."

"Ugh. Alright, one dance." Dean groaned. 

-backstage-

**  
  
**

Castiel wrung his hands nervously, fidgeting with his outfit and hair.

"Cas, love, you look fantastic." Crowley said as he turned towards Cas with a Cheshire grin. 

"Crowley, why did you hire me? No one wants to see this. " The dancer motioned to his body.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Another, much  much taller man said with a smirk.

"Sam-"

"Don't you Sam me!" He chuckled, pulling the shorter man in for a hug. "Look, you are hot ok? You're going to make a killing tonight! Plus, I'll be right up there with you. So don’t worry, okay?"

The younger man still looked weary and Sam sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "How about some liquid courage?"

Cas' eyes lit up, and he grinned. "but, Crowley?"

"Oh he won't even know! Come on baby, follow me."

-*-

"Lucy darling, you're up first." Crowley called and smirked as Lucifer growled at the nickname. 

"What did I say about calling me that?" the man in Devil horns snarked.

Crowley grinned, he loved getting under his vet dancers skin. "Sorry love, old habits die hard."

-*-

Cas was a giggling tipsy mess after just a few shots and it made Sam laugh. "Feeling better hun?"

Cas giggled, straddling his hips and playing with his long, chocolate brown hair.

"Hey now, save that for the paying customers." 

 

-Main showroom-

 

Gabriel practically dragged Dean through the doors, pulling the reluctant virgin into the spectacular den of sin,  "Supernatural."

"Come on Dean, you're going to love this! The birds here are  ripped and very well trained. And  you kiddo, you're going to pick one out for a private dance!" Gabriel smiled as the doors opened.

 

Deans jaw practically hit the floor the moment he entered. A large crowd was gathered in plush leather seats around a two story main stage. Some warm up girls were dancing, and Dean paid no attention to them. Gabriel led them to a section in the middle, one with a tiny "reserved" sign on it.

"This is us?" Dean asked and swallowed nervously. He had hoped to suffer through the evening in some back corner, but he was shit out of luck it seemed.

"You betcha twerp! Now sit down with me, you're about to be educated in the  flexibility of theses men. Top or bottom, they all are spectacular fucks." Gabriel sat back and put his feet on the table, and held out his hand. A drink appeared instantly and Gabriel smiled. "See that? Don't even have to order, they know what I like as soon as I come in."

Dean blushed and shuffled awkwardly into the booth, and girly peach drink with cherry syrup at the bottom appeared by another waitress. He frowned when Gabriel laughed, but it  did   taste good. 

"Do you come here a lot?" Dean asked and watched in horror as Gabriel unbuttoned his pants. Mercifully, his boss left them up.

"To talent scout! Always need fresh flesh for my flicks Dean! You know that Trickster Films prides itself with the best high quality adult entertainment, and this, this is the best right here." He gestured towards the stage.

"What do I do?" Dean asked lamely and Gabriel passed him a roll of tens and twenties.

"It's like stroking a favourite dog. The more ‘pets’ you give them, the more they pay attention to you." Gabriel laughed and gestured to the stage. "Ah... Lucy... He's a rough bastard, but god, can you feel him for  weeks  mmmmm..." Gabriel drooled and the man winked at him.

 

 

The music changed to one Lucifer routinely performed with and he smirked, taking his place on center stage. The water jets surrounding his pole turned on and 'Lucy' began to perform, never taking his eyes off Gabriel. Lucifer was stripped down to a pair of black spandex shorts by the time Castiel and Sam had taken their places behind the stage. He was approaching his grand finale and the boys always followed after. Soaking wet and hard, Lucifer crawled across the stage, practically into Gabriels lap. He smirked as hundreds of dollars were slipped into his underwear by the older man. Gabriel was easily his favorite. He was hot, rich, and a fantastic lay.

As Lucy crawled back onto stage, a young, new competitor arrived, settling down next to Gabriel. The dancer’s grin widened considerably, 

'this will be fun.'

Lucifer's finales were legendary. They were the reason he made the most money out of all the dancers. Lucifer infiltrated a bit of 'friendly competition' between his customers. He gave a special type of show to the highest bidder, which was usually Gabriel. But tonight, it would be the newcomer, Michael. 

Gabriel put up $400, sipping his drink with a smirk. The music was ending and if no one outbid him, Gabriel would be having the dancers cock down his throat in a matter of minutes. Just before the music ended, the young dark haired man slapped down a thick stack of hundreds, easily equaling a thousand dollars. Lucy's face split into a wide grin and the younger man held out his hand, knowing he won without a doubt. The music ended and Lucifer took his hand, walking off the stage and throwing a wink over his shoulder at Gabriel as the pair disappeared into one of the private rooms.

 

 

Gabriel groaned as his over engorged cock was bursting through his pants.  Lucy had practically made him come untouched. But as the music reached it's peak, a young man from a rival company outbid him, and he scowled at Lucifer.

Oh he would be giving the "little devil" a  piece of his mind after, preferably on his set with him all tied up-

"Oh hello, look Dean, a long legged plate of chocolate moose!" Gabriel chuckled and pointed to the new dancers and re adjusted his pants. "And what an  angel we have here!" He grinned, eying the man with the feather tattooed arms.

Dean had his eyes closed the entitle time "Lucy" had been grinding into Gabriel, but the sounds they made.... Dean shuddered and fixed his jeans as well.  He looked to the tall dancer, with silken brown hair, and watched him strut onto the stage. "Gabe.... Gabe how do I?" He asked, pointing to the "chocolate moose"

"Oh I got this!" Gabriel took two folds of hundreds and waved them, enticing the new dancers to go to their section.

 

-onstage-

 

Sam smirked as he saw their regular sitting in the front row with a younger, blushing, man. Sammy  loved   virgins. He motioned for Castiel to follow him to the front of the stage. "Hello Gabriel, good to see you again. This is Castiel, he just started." He shifted his gaze to the blushing man next to him who seemed to be trying to disappear into the chair. 

"And what's your name handsome?" Sam was still fully clothed but his outfit was so tight you could see every ripple of muscle. The tall brunette brushed his hair behind his ear and leaned off the stage on the arms of the seat. "Well?"

 

 

Dean was wholly intimidated by the handsome man, the god standing before him.

"DE-an!" He squeaked and began fighting in his seat.

**  
  
**

"Dean, just like this." Gabriel smiled and beaconed Cas to come closer. He watched the man tip slightly and Gabriel realized the poor bird was drunk.  He knew how strict Crowley could be, and he knew the potential of the man's career rode on this nights events. "Come here birdie, let Gabriel see that pretty plumage of yours." He smiled wolfishly and let his hands stroke down the long navy tie, pulling Cas dangerously close, and used two of his fingers to put a twenty in his waistband, making a small circle rub with his fingers over his hip as he did.

"Come here my sweet little chick, I want to see your feathers  fly for me."

 

 

Cas grinned, turning around and showing Gabriel his wings as he danced across his lap. He used the tips Sam told him before hand and practically sat in the older mans lap, grinding his ass down on the man.

Sam grinned at Cas' confidence, glad the alcohol and advice helped him. He was also glad Gabriel was here. He would pay well and make Cas feel comfortable in his own skin.

He felt the other man shuffle in his seat and shifted his attention back to the man. "Dean? I like that name. I'm Sam, but  you , you can call me Sammy."

 

 

Gabriel let out a satisfied groan as Castiel worked over his body, and he let his hands wander respect idly over the etched designs. "They way you move little bird, you make these come alive." He grinned and snapped his waistband with two hundred's letting The dancer know he was doing the right thing. "Just look at your  hips ," Gabriel crooned and held his hands over the wide bones, gently pressing down in a show of possessiveness. "Is my sweet little birdie able to  nest with me? Or am I simply going to watch your elegant display?" He asked kindly, not wanting to offend Cas, but asking how far he was allowed to go.

Dean blushed hard as the dancer called his name, and following Gabriel's lead, he held up a fifty, and tucked it into the man's shirt,  muffling a groan when he felt rock hard pectorals.

"You're really fit, I mean uh... Handsome. I..." Dean choked on his words and quickly downed half his drink in embarrassment. "Sammy eh?" He mumbled and handed him another fifty, feeling incredibly awkward as the dancer hadn't done anything yet. He just didn't want him to leave, they guy seemed genuinely nice.

Cas chuckled, groaning for his customers benefit as he felt the thick outline of his cock rub against his ass. "Depends how the night goes baby," Cas' confidence grew with each passing second. Gabriel knew how to make him feel good and wanted. The older man ran his fingers down his wings and Cas arched into the touch. No one had ever played with the ink back there before. He never knew how sensitive the nerves were. "keep that up and the fun will be over before we even begin." Cas flipped back around and straddled the lighter haired man, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's neck and pushing their bodies together. 

Sam chuckled as the short haired man practically threw money at him out of nervousness. "You're pretty handsome yourself, Dean." 

He gripped the shaky hand and pressed it against his chest, letting Deans fingers slip into his unbuttoned shirt. "Would you like to see how fit I am?"

 

Gabriel smiled and lit up a clove cigarette, a "tell" to the manager that he was pleased. He took a long drag, and held it in his lungs, pulling Cas close to kiss him fiercely, pushing the hot savoury smoke into the strippers lungs with a smirk.

"I plan on making you a favourite Cas," he purred and let the stripper take a drag of his own. "You entice me, there's something about your eyes.... And that throat. I bet you can sing pet... How about a private concert sometime ."

 

Cas groaned erotically when the  smoke was forced down his throat. Cloves were his absolute favorite. He continued his dance on the older man, wrapping his lips around the cigarette and sucking, moaning around the cherry flavored paper as he took another drag. He arched his head up and blew out the smoke, already buzzing from the first hit of nicotine.

"Mm anything to get me alone huh Gabriel? No offense but Ill have to check with Sam first. You seem genuine but I have to watch my own back. I'm sure you're aware of the high crime rate against strippers, particularly gay males. How about you come back tomorrow night, I work until 2. If you check out, I'll give you your own private showing." He smirked and took another drag of the cigarette, crushing their lips together and shot gunning the smoke to his partner.

 

 

Dean was so nervous he could barely speak. Sam thought that was cute, he adored shy. He liked turning blushing virgins into moaning, begging, cock sluts even more. He'd never admit it, but Gabriel started out the Same way before Sam was through with him. He made it his personal mission to get Dean to submit to him. He wanted to show Dean just how much fun sex could be.

As another bill made its way into his pocket, Sam chuckled. "I think you've paid enough for me to take this off, don't you think?" Dean didn't answer and Sam took that as a yes.

He worked the buttons of his red plaid shirt open before sliding it down his shoulders, exposing the perfectly sculpted torso and sharp V that traveled below his jeans.

"You are welcome to touch you know, I usually don't allow physical contact but, I like you Dean. Go ahead, any skin I expose is fair game for you to touch."

 

 

"My file is at your access, just tell Crowley. Password is "devils trap." All my past clients and doctors certificates are there." He said and gently began to stroke Cas's wings again, lovingly how the man squirmed under the sensitive touch. "And I will pay for a room here, private, with security or chaperones if you wish." Gabriel stole the cigarette back for a lungful and smiled wine he tasted the sweet berry taste of the dancer.

He smiled and held up a new one, offering to Cas, as he took a genuine rolls of 100's close to five grand, and tucked it inside Cas's pants. "Not that you need the padding my sweet birdie, but it doesn't hurt to show off your  assets ." He chuckled and gently began to rock Cas on his hips.

 

Dean squeaked and figured it was alright, so he slowly rubbed the oiled skin, admiring the muscle tone beneath. His hand wandered up, and circled the tattoo there, curious.

"This is over your heart, what does it mean?" He asked, pulling back slightly to allow Sam room to move

 

 

Cas smiled, "Then I shall," taking the cigarette and finishing it with a few more puffs. When Gabriel shoved his hand into his pants, adding a very large sum of Cash next to his hardening cock, Cas groaned, throwing all caution to the wind and pulling his leather pants open, pulling off Gabriel to give him a show as he discarded one more layer. He was only left in his tie and spandex shorts, which were stuffed with Cash by now. "Mm Gabriel you are very convincing."

He would definitely ask Sam and Crowley about this one. He wanted him  bad.

 

 

Gabriel smiled and held up the leather pants. "You do look ravishing... I suppose a rare wine is to be savoured. I'll be patient." He chuckled and watched in awe as Castile wiggled all over him, in positions he didn't think possible. "Ah.... You're a siren, calling me to my doom, god Cas, what an ass you have. Can you shake it for me baby bird?"

 

Cas sat on Gabriel's lap, grinding down as hard as he could on the thick cock he felt under Gabriel's jeans. He let out a moan of the older man`s  name, wrapping his arm behind the older's head and pushing his lips to his shoulder. "You can bite me, just not too hard."

 

Sam chuckled, holding Deans hand over the tattoo. "'Anti possession,' they're my favorite rock band. I got it when I was 18 after the concert. And this," he motioned to the small golden amulet on his chest, "this was the lead singers. He gave it to me after we fucked. You know what, actually-" He smiled widely and pulled the necklace off before placing it around Dean's neck. "There. It looks like it was made for you!"

 

 

Sam blushed heavily as the stripper god gave him the necklace. The metal was hot from his skin. "T- thanks Sammy. It's so fucking cool." He stammered and feeling brave, pulled Sam's hips by his shorts, and blushed when it brought him eye level with the dancers swollen cock.  He opened his mouth by reflex, and forgot to breathe.

 

**  
  
**

Gabriel nodded and let Castiel ride him hard. He nuzzled under the mans chest, and buried his teeth into his pectoral, firmly, but not too hard. He worked his way over Nibbling and sucking at the tender nipple. He sighed. "You're going to make me finish right now of you keep that up. How's bragging to the other dancers that you made Gabriel the kinky porn director come untouched?"

 

Cas smiled widely, proud at himself for causing such a reaction.

He buried his fingers in Gabriel's hair, grinding down hard and moaning for his customer. "Maybe it can just be our little secret."

 

Gabriel groaned and spent hard, latching onto Cas's shoulder with a love bite. Breathless, he gave Cas another roll, and smiled."and humble too. I think I'll make you a favourite." He smiled and kissed his mark.

Dean nodded and smiled, when Sam did. His world melted away and he  was fixated on this perfect man before him. 

"Do you need me to do anything?" He asked, his submissive nature showing though

God, all Dean wanted was to pull that swollen cock in his mouth and get fucked by it.

 

 

Cas chuckled, pressing his lips against Gabriel's, "you're my favorite too Gabriel."

Sam chuckled, 'yes. Got him.' Sam straddled the chair, making sure the hem of his jeans was right in Deans face. "I need you," he started to pull open his belt buckle, "to sit back," he pulled down his zipper, "And enjoy the show,"

He pulled the rest of his pants open, exposing the thin black thong he had managed to stuff himself into. "Like what you see baby?"

 

"That's a good look on you," Sam winked, happy Dean was feeling more comfortable with him. Deans fingers were still buried in Sams waistband and it caused a chuckle from the younger man. "Want me to take these off baby?"

 

Dean covered his mouth, trying to stifle the moan as Sam said "I need you..."

He squirmed uncomfortably as his cock swelled against his jeans, and he watched as Sam shimmied out of his shorts, and a silken black bulge covered his field of view.

Dean couldn't help himself, and pulled the elastic with his teeth.

Gabriel was watching intently and gave 500 to Cas to give to Sam.

"I want to buy my fiend here a "Stag shot." Gabriel smiled and a shot of expensive whiskey appeared in front of Sam. .

Dean looked around confused. "Gabe what is this?"

 

 

Sam smirked, nodding to Gabriel and pulling himself out of his underwear. "Open your mouth baby and Ill show you."

Sam grabbed the shot of whiskey off the table and threw it back, the amber liquid burning his throat. "Ah! Come on Dean, you'll love it I promise."

 

 

Dean paled at the size of his cock, and his mouth watered.

"You mean I'm going to....?" He blushed and watched the man swallow down his drink.

Dean took a swig of water, and whispered a quick "I hate you" to Gabriel, and opened his mouth for his first sexual experience. 

In a public place.

With a total stranger.

"I'll be gentle," Sam smiled, a bit buzzed from the strong alcohol.

He ran the tip of his cock across Deans lips, smearing the precome drop that formed at the head. "Just don't bite me ok?" He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

 

 

Dean gasped as Sam panted his lips with sweet come, and his tongue darted out to taste it. "You taste like mint." Dean blushed and propped his hands on the table for balance.

He opened his jaw and tried to relax his throat as he had seen the porn stars at his work do.  Dean began to breathe through his nose, and- Sam's thick head pushed passed his lips, and Dean was shocked to feel his pulse through the sensitive knob. He began to swirl saliva around Sam's length, and began to suck slowly as Sam began to move. He looked up and smiled, thanking Sam for being careful with him, and Dean pushed forward, half down his throat with it, wanting to impress Sam.

**  
  
**

Gabriel whistled and nuzzled Cas as Dean gave his first blow job. "There you go kiddo! What a natural." He chuckled and looked to Cas, still flushed head to toe. "Cas..." He whispered so only he could hear. "Do you need to get off? You can use my hand, I'll hide it so Crowley won't see."

Gabriel knew that Crowley didn't like his new dancers finishing on stage, he thought a constant sense of arousal helped them perform better. Gabriel took a napkin and held it low in his hand. "Only of you need to." He asked. He knew how bad nerves could be, and to not be able to release for hours would be a huge frustration.

 

Sam gasped as his tip was engulfed by the wet heat of Dean's mouth. He wanted to grip the back of the older mans head and thrust down his throat but he promised to go easy. Maybe some day he could do that. He focused on making sure Dean was comfortable, keeping eye contact and only pushing his dick in as far as Dean could take. He groaned in pleasure, wanting Dean to know how good he felt. "A-ah! Baby you are so good at that. You can't be a first timer, there's no way. You are too talented love." He watched Dean swallow him down half way before gagging a bit on the tip. "You don't have to force it, what you're doing feels amazing. Did you want to swallow it? I'll make an exception for you if you don't want it." He smiled sweetly, he meant it. He wasn't going to push Dean farther than he was comfortable with.

A chair over, Cas groaned, balls practically blue from not being able to release. When Gabriel offered him the option, he took it gratefully, sitting in Gabriel's lap and pretending to grind on him while the producer pumped him hard.

"Ah! G-Gabriel! Baby please," he moaned, hot in the man's ear. He needed release now and he was so glad Gabriel was the one to give it to him.

 

 

Dean shook his head, no, he hadn't done this before, and then nodded, yes he wanted to swallow Sam all the way down . He knew he could do it, and part of him wanted to impress Sam.

He arched his neck and in a swift move, buried himself to the hilt, nose touching Sam's little patch of hair. 

Gabriel hid Cas's face from the cameras in his jacket, and he worked his water slicked hand hard, making a nice tight hole for Cas. He worked his angel fast, knowing the value of being quick in a covert situation. He held the napkin around Cas's head and twisted around his shaft.

"Who do you see when I do this? Sam? Myself? Or a lover?" He asked.

 

 

Sams head dropped back and he let out a whorish groan as Dean expertly swallowed down every inch of his cock.

He gripped the back of Dean's head hard, he couldn't help it. He was too far gone at this point. He tangled his fingers in the short hairs and thrusted, coming hot and thick down the olders throat, Deans name spilling from his lips.

Cas shuddered in the older man's grasp, moaning and whimpering his name like a prayer.

"I-I have imagined Sam before. H-He's all I knew. But right now, I'm thinking about you, letting me fuck you hard into a bed. You're s-so tight around me Gabriel ah! I-I can't last much longer. Fuck! Pleaseee"  With two more pumps of his hips he spilled all over Gabriel's hand, letting out a satisfied and relieved moan in the older man's ear. "F-Fuck. T-Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

 

 

Gabriel cleaned up Castiel's mess with his napkins, and tucked the man back into his pants before helping him back onto his lap properly.

"You were stunning, and what a beautiful face you have when you finish... Cheeks blushed, eyes wide and honest, god damn it Cas, you are  beautiful. "

**  
  
**

Dean sputtered at the sudden rush of fluid, but held his own and swallowed the mess down. He gulped it back noisily and licked his lips when Sam pulled him away. Dean panted and smiled drunkenly at Sam, clean forgetting they were in public until he heard applause. Dean went absolutely crimson, and stroked Sam's thigh. "That... Was really good. Wish I could order a bottle some day." He smiled and batted his eyelashes at the exotic dancer.

 

Cas blushed and buried his face in Gabriel's neck. "Stop you're making me blush!" He chuckled and kissed Gabriel, lost in his own little world until he heard Crowley clear his throat.

"Darling. I don't know if you've forgotten but you still have another 4 hours of your shift. There are plenty of well paying customers here other than Mr. Gabriel."

Cas sighed, lifting his face from Gabriel's. "alright. Just give me a few minutes ok? I need to put my earnings away."

"Alright. Just make it quick."

The short, Scottish man left and Cas frowned, hugging Gabriel tight. "I don't want to go. Will you come see me again tomorrow? You don't even have to pay. I-I just want to see you."

**  
  
**

Sam smirked at the applause, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he looked around the audience. "Well look at that. You are quite the performer Dean."

The two chuckled and Sam brought his lips down to Deans, kissing the blushing man hard. "If you like it that much, come back tomorrow. I won't even charge. I like you Dean. Come in any time and Ill entertain you for free." He pulled off the man, kissing him once more before throwing a wink over his shoulder. He knew Crowley would be on his ass if he stayed with Dean any longer. He went to grab Castiel who was still practically clutching onto Gabriel. "Don't worry Cas, I can guarantee he'll be back. Especially after that little show you just put on for him."

He saw the pairs mouths drop open at the Same time and he chuckled. "Oh I saw you alright. Pretty sure half the club did. I'll cover you if Crowley asks, but you gotta come with me now. We've got a few more hours left and trust me you don't want to keep Crowley waiting."

Cas nodded, knowing the younger was right and pulled himself off of Gabriel's lap.

"Hey Gabriel?" The taller asked before the producer could leave his seat. "We are done at 2. How about we go get some coffee after work? You me Cas and Dean?"

 

Gabriel nodded and waved to the crowd. "I understand you have bills to pay birdie. Don't worry, I'm not the jealous type." He placed an old fashioned kiss to Castiel's hand and smiled. "Of course I will return tomorrow, I wouldn't want to miss your performances pet."

 

Dean nodded and giggled at Cas who looked like a damn koala. "You Sure you don't have to sleep? What about we come back tomorrow, and make a date for a day off? I'd love to take you for dinner... Breakfast.. Whatever." Dean blushed and tucked a bill with his phone number on it inside Sam's thong.

 

Once the two shockingly lovely dancers left, Dean looked woefully over to Gabriel. "Did all that really happen?" He asked, and took a mouthful of his melted fuzzy peach slush. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and chugged his beer. "You betcha Dean, quite a pair those two are, and my god, that  ass on Cas... Heheh... I could spank him all day." He chuckled and gave the dancer a wink at another table. Dean smiled lazily at Sam, the strippers seed still in his mouth. "I would let that man do anything to me." He blushed and Gabriel laughed hard. "Be Careful what you wish for kiddo!"

 

 

"its a date."They blew kisses to their favorite customers and returned to the dance floor to finish their shift. The boys stayed a little bit longer before ducking out around 1 am. After their shift, the two dancers went back to Sam's room and collapsed on the plush bed, drinking and giggling like two teenage girls at a slumber party."So....tell me about Gabriel."

 

 

Sam's face split into a wide grin, "You like him! Don't you!" Cas blushed hard, burying his face in Sam's pillow. "Maybe.." he mumbled, giggling harder. “I knew it!!" Sam pulled the pillow out from under his head and smacked Cas with it. "He's a sweetheart. Extremely rich and fucking hung. Seriously, he has the biggest dick I've ever seen. He's single as far as I know. I thought him and Lucy had a thing for a while but it seems like Lucy has found someone else!"

Cas listened partially, more daydreaming about Gabriel. 

"You know he's a porn producer right?"  Sam said.

"Huh?" Cas blurted.

"Daydreaming again eh?" Sam laughed. 

"Shut up. Now what did you say about porn?" Cas elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"Gabriel works in the porn industry. Trickster pictures or something like that. That's how he can afford to drop 10 grand on dancers a week. He seemed to take a liking to you tonight. If he asked you to be in a picture, would you do it?" Sam said and rubbed his side.

Cas thought about that for a while. "I already show my body for money so I don't really see the difference. Yeah, I'd probably do it. What about you? You'd ever work in porn?"

"Oh absolutely" Sam laughed.

**  
  
**

-Gabriel and Dean’s Apartment- 

 

Dean couldn't sleep all night, he just lay on his back, and stared out his window, with the biggest grin on his face. All he could think of was Sam. When he closed his eyes, Dean saw Sam's sparkling green eyes, his catlike smile and remembered his rough little chuckle when he laughed. 

Oh hell he was in  love.

Dean broke out in a cold sweat, trying to think of things to impress Sam. Should they go to the beach? Too cheesy.  A dinner seemed to intimate, and going downtown for a walk seemed like he  thought Sam a whore. Uhhhhhh what could he do?

Gabriel smiled throughout his production, organizing the massive orgy was taxing, but he felt confident it would show well. He kept thinking of his little angel, all dressed up, literally in a pair of heels and a long navy dress. He bet those cute hips of Cas's would look good in a skirt too, a nice and flowing one. He chucked and rolled his eyes. He wanted to  woo  Cas, to treat him like a proper young man, to spoil him and treat him to everything he needed.

God he was becoming a sap.

 


	2. The heat of the moment

-Sam and Cas’s dressing room, the next night.-

 

Sam and Cas were in Cas' room, getting ready for their next shift. "How much did you make last night from Gabriel?" Sam chuckled, curiosity killing him.

 

"Uhh, $8000..." he whispered, a little shy.

"EIGHT THOUSAND?!?!" Sam practically screeched.

Cas whispered. "Shh! Don't be so loud! I only told Crowley I made 3! He'll take it away. I can't stand that he takes a cut. He doesn't even get undressed."

Sam nodded in agreement, it wasn't fair, but not like they could do much about it. Sam tightened the collar around his throat, adjusting the rest of his outfit. It was kink night. All of the dancers were made to wear leather with lots of buckles to look like sex slaves. The collar Sam didn't mind but the leather underwear chafed something fierce.

 

-Main showroom-

 

Gabriel and Dean returned the following night, excited for the kink theme. Gabriel was dressed in a tux, with a navy tie on behalf of Cas, and Dean was in green plaid with his brown leather jacket, proudly wearing Sam's necklace. They took their usual seats and Dean was bouncing excitedly. "God I can't wait to see him again, do you think he likes me?"

Gabriel smiled. "He's already put his dick down your throat, I'm pretty sure he does.”

 The lights in the club were dim to set the mood. The dance floor was slowly becoming covered in a dense fog and the music had just started up. Two spot lights lit up center stage and the crowd began to cheer as Sam and Cas stepped out. Their face's lit up when they saw their boo's in the front row. They threw winks over their shoulders and took their places at their poles. Tonight was the only night a week Crowley made them pole dance. Neither of them particularly liked the feeling of their skin dragging across metal so they were happy it wasn't often.

 **  
**Sam went first, climbing halfway up the pole before hooking a long leg around the pole and sliding down head first. With each movement on the beam, Sam's muscles flexed and shone in the light. He continued his routine, making sure to catch eyes with Dean whenever he could.Sam finished his routine with a wave and let Cas take the spotlight while he went to the back to get the next "scene" ready.

Cas swallowed down the lump of nerves in his throat as he gripped the cool metal. He heard Gabriel whistle in encouragement and all of his fears and insecurities melted away. All other members of the audience faded into the background, this dance was just for Gabriel.

 

 

Deans jaw dropped when Sam took the stage. His love interest moved with astounding grace and poise, always commanding the attention from everyone. The tight leather pants were perfectly trimmed and the long straps made Dean itch to get his fingers in them. He applauded and cat called Sam, thoroughly pleased with his erotic display, and loudly moaned when Sam took a particularly hard dip.

Gabriel could tell Cas was floundering a little, so he whistled to get his attention. He gave a thumbs up and watched the man skillfully maneuver around the pole. He danced as if no one was there for him but Gabriel, and he blushed, deeply flattered. Gabriel blew him a kiss, and a little wave of encouragement. "Look at that." He said making Sure Cas could hear him. "Dean that man is a born dancer, those long legs... And the grace... oh he is an angel sent from heaven. What a pretty pretty bird. " Gabriel clapped and whistled again. "He is the most glorious man I've ever seen. I think in a bit in love with him." He confessed and Dean nodded. "I haven't seen you this happy in a while boss." Gabriel sipped his beer. "It's because of my fine feathers friend here!"

 

Cas blushed hard, turning away from Gabriel to go find Sam for the next scene. It was one that Crowley thought up himself, claiming it would bring in lots of business. Cas was a little nervous for it. He trusted Sam to take care of him and stop when he needed him too but that didn't make the fear disappear completely. Sam wheeled in a large wooden platform, adorned with leather straps at the top and two across the bottom. Sam had in his hand a cat o nine tails whip and Cas swallowed nervously again.

 

Gabriel's face froze when he saw the rack get wheeled out. "No, Crowley you dick he's not ready for this!" He growled and kept his fists to the sides, hoping what was about to happen was not going to go though. What if Cas was assisting? He made nervous eye contact, asking with hand signals if Cas was comfortable with their new number.

Dean swallowed hard. Gabriel had taken on a completely different air, and Dean was nervous."What are they doing? He's not going to whip Cas is he?" Dean asked and Gabriel bared his teeth. "He better fucking not be, newbies never get tied down it's a rule. Fuckedyfuck." He chanted and snagged a waitress to get Crowley down here.

 

 

Sam pressed a kiss to Cas' head, "Just say red and Ill stop ok? I'm sorry, Ill give you a massage after alright? With aloe. Just think of that ok?" He helped the blue eyed man into the restraints, making sure that they tightness was just for show. He wanted Cas to be able to get out if he needed to. Sam touched Cas' hair lightly to signal that they were about to start.

Sam walked to the front of the stage, twirling the whip in hand. "We'll start the bidding at $1,000 for 10 whips."

 

 A young woman, clearly a trophy wife, raised a wad of bills and yelled drunkenly "5,000!! On....*hic* one for every year my worthless husband made me waste on him!" And three the money at Sam. "Give- *hic* give that twink 50 good ones!"

Gabriel looked around for Crowley, and found him in the corner, talking with Lucy and Michael.

"Crowley, what the fuck? Since when do virgins take the rack?" He growled and the Older man shrugged.

"He's hot and I needed a good screamer for tonight, he can suck up a few lashes."

Gabriel fumed and pointed to the stage. "50?! You know policy is 20 max! Don't let this happen."

Crowley took him by the shoulder and pointed to the drunken woman. "See that? She's the controlling interest of Demon seal security company, and tonight her husband broke their engagement. She is my best client and tonight she gets what she wants. Candy over there can take it. Look at that slut. He's begging for it anyways, and who knows, it might show him a little respect."

 

Gabriel fumed and would have punched the guy on the spot right there, but he wouldn't be able to get to Cas. He looked out over the floor, as the crowd began to cheer.

Cas shook against the wood, obviously nervous. Sam came back and kissed his back softly, whispering an apology before the first strike came down hardCas' scream ripped through the club as he arched off the platform.Some bitch in the audience screamed 'one' eagerly waiting for the next one."Cas, baby I'm so sorry. It will all be over soon ok? Remember the safe word ok?"

 

Gabriel was spitting nails, helpless to watch. He knew the strike Sam used was the same as a good slap, but it hurt. He couldn't bust on stage and ruin Cas's career. His fingers dug into the leather and he kept his mouth shut in silent protest.

Dean winced at the whip, it looked like it fucking hurt. "Gabe... Gabe we have to stop this. His boss shook his head. "If I go up there, they'll kick me out and go right back to doing it. He hasn't said the safe word. But if he does... I'm going to wring Crowley's  neck.

 

On the 15th whip, Cas' back started to swell with irritation, and Sams strikes were getting softer to keep from making it worse. "Cas?" He asked quietly, trying to pull the man out of his trance.

Cas was shaking against the wood, in large amounts of discomfort. He needed to be let out now but he couldn't find his voice.

Crowley had apparently gotten tired of the lag between strikes and sent Lucy to the stage to take over. The whip was ripped from Sam before he even had time to process it and Lucy shoved Sam back, bringing the whip down hard against Cas' back.

"AHH! FUCK RED!" Cas' voice finally broke through and he screamed in agony, pulling his arms from the bonds and curling in on himself.

 

At the first sight of blood, Gabriel leaped off his table, running to save Cas.  Lucy managed to whip him once more before Gabriel could get there, and Cas's scream broke his heart. He saw Lucifer winding up for a big one, and Gabriel covered Cas's back with his own, taking the blow for him. He howled as his shirt and skin were torn, and he snarled at lucifer, unwilling to let Cas go. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM BEFORE I BREAK YOUR FUCKING ARMS!!" He swore and tore the restraints off Cas's arms.

 **  
**Dean was right beside him, and helped shoulder Cas . "He needs a hospital. Cas? Cas can you hear me?" Dean asked and began to stumble out the door. Security ran forward to take Cas off their hands, and Gabriel snapped,  kicking and punching and taking down a few at a time. "GO DEAN NOW! Take Cas outside!!!" He screamed and fought the security so Dean could leave.Dean helped Cas to the car, and placed him in the back seat of the impala, and gripped the steering wheel hard. "Hospital or home?" He asked, voice strained

 **  
**"S-Sam?" Cas was shivering hard, curling in on himself on the leather seats. "W-Where's Sam?"As if he heard the younger calling for him, Sam burst through the door, lip bloody and covered in sweat. He spotted Dean in a dark car and rushed over to him. "Dean! Have you seen Cas?" The small pained moan from the backseat nabbed Sams attention. "Shit. Cas, I gotta see your back love. If its something I can patch up we don't have to go to the doctors, ok?"

 **  
**Cas nodded and flipped onto his stomach, he had a terrible fear of hospitals. Dean pushed on the back seat overhead light and Sam opened up the car door and examined the poor mans back."The ones from me are shallow. More like fingernail scratches than cuts. Lucy's though, it's deeper, nothing that needs stitches though. Come on, lets go to my place and Dean and I will get you cleaned up."

Sam hopped in the backseat with Cas, letting the mans head rest in his lap. "We'll be home soon love. Dean, start heading east. I’ll direct you from there."

 **  
**Dean drove carefully but quickly, not wanting to get pulled over and explain the bloody bdsm scene In his back seat. He followed Sam's directions over the Golden Gate Bridge, and down to a quiet little apartment block on the outskirts of the art district. He covered Cas with his jacket to hide him, and Sam and he mercifully made it to the fourth floor. Dean rigged the door open, and Dean put Cas on the kitchen table, and Sam put pillows under his stomach. "Hey... Try to drink some water love." Dean crooned and stroked Cas's hair while Sam fetched his medical kit.

 

Cas took a sip of the water, greatful for the hydration. "W-Where's Gabriel?"The occurrences of tonight flashed in front of his eyes and he launched off the table. "GABRIEL! WE LEFT HIM THERE! HE TOOK THE WHIP FOR ME! DEAN WE GOTTA GO BACK!" He was panting hard, anxiety attack on the horizon. How could he have left his hero  with Crowley!?

 

Dean wrestled Cas to the floor in a bear hug, in an effort to stop Cas from injuring him.

"Cas! Easy Cas! Come on and breathe with me. Crowley wouldn't do anything stupid, he's greedy, not a killer. And there were so many people there, he wouldn't risk it. " Dean tried stroking Cas's fingers through his hair, gritting him to still. "He's a practitioner of wing chun. He'll be fine, I know it." Dean kissed Cas's neck, hoping the gentle contact would sooth him.

 

Cas shivered against Dean, his soft voice calming him down. Sam came back with a few things, taking in the scene in front of him.

"Panic attack?"

Dean nodded and Sam sighed. "Cas? Hey love it's Sammy."

Cas' eyes lit up at the voice of his friend, "Sam?"

"Yeah baby it's me," he chuckled, kissing the shorter man lightly. "Can I take a look at your back? You know how much I love your wings."

Cas was still in a half shock half reality fog and Sam knew the best way to deal with the man when this occurred was to pretend the bad instance didn't happen. To keep his mind on positive things. Cas blushed, turning onto his stomach and snuggling into the pillow.

Sam mouthed to Dean to distract him as he injected anesthetic into the mans back. The alcohol would sting on raw skin and Sam didn't want Cas to have another attack.

 

 

Dean held Cas in his arms, and nodded to Sam. "Hey Cas? You ever been skydiving? My dad, Bobby, runs a small plane, and he takes people up all the time. Even was in a few movies! With those wings of yours, I thought it would be a good idea. You can go tandem, parasail, free fall, even hang gliding.... Oh Cas you feel like you're flying like a real bird. What do you say? Wanna stretch your wings?”

 

Cas smiled drowsily, the pain meds Sam made him take when they got home finally kicking in. "They are supposed to be angel wings," he corrected kindly, snuggling against Deans arm. "My mom, she wasn't supposed to have me. There were a lot of complications with her pregnancy and she almost lost me a few times. Growing up she would always say how God sent her an angel. That angel was me." A few tears lined the rim of his eyes. He sniffled and cuddled closer to Dean. "She died a few months ago, cancer. I got them for her."

Sam listed to the familiar story and smiled sadly. He knew how much his mothers death affected him. He had only taken the job at Supernatural because he couldn't afford her funeral at his current wage. Sam used the alcohol soaked gauze to run across the cuts on Cas' back. The ones he gave ran across the tattoo but were so shallow they wouldn't cause damage to the art.

Lucy's were much deeper but they at least were across the uninked skin and for that Sam was grateful. He cleaned up the cuts the best he could and placed gauze bandages across the parts that needed it. When he was finally finished, he cleaned up the mess and washed his hands.

"All done love, how are you feeling? Would you like to lay down? Maybe you and Dean can go rest in my bed." Sam needed to know what was happening with Gabriel but he also had to make sure Cas was cared for. He looked to Dean hopefully. When the older man nodded, a wave of relief washed over Sam and he kissed Dean hard in appreciation. "Thank you Dean, I owe you one."

 **  
**Dean squeaked at the surprise kiss, and blushed crimson. His body reacted to Sam in ways he never thought possible. "I... Only did what was right." He blushed harder, up to his neck.That was his first kiss, and he smiled hard, trying to hide it for being at an inappropriate time. "Uh... Here, take my phone encase Gabe calls ok?" He fished out the worn cell and placed it in Sam's hand.

 **  
**Together they stripped Cas, and put comfortable pj bottoms on him, and Dean borrowed a pair as well.

 **  
**"C'mere Cas, I'm gonna look after you till Gabe gets back. " he murmured and held Cas's hand, smiling kindly at the man. "I promise to wake you when Gabe calls." Dean felt Cas grip him tightly, and he gently rubbed his hand until the man fell asleep.The phone began to ring, and Gabriel hoped Dean would pick up. He hated being stuck in jail, even for a night."Come on Dean, answer I gotta know if he's ok."

 

 

Sam paced the living room nervously. He knew Cas was in good hands with Dean but now he was worried about Gabriel. Crowley was all bark and no bite so he wasn't worried about a violent confrontation between those two but Lucy. He was an angry and prideful guy. That's who he was most worried about. After what seemed like years, Deans phone finally rang. "Gabriel?" He asked nervously.

 

"Sam? Why do you have Dean's phone?   Never mind, as long as he's ok. Listen, I'm behind held overnight on "Drunk and disorderly" and they can't keep me here longer than that. Is everyone ok? Can you hand the phone to Cas for me?" He asked, needing to hear that Cas is safe.”

 

 

"He's laying down with Dean. Yeah he's alright, I cleaned up his back. None of his cuts were deep enough to need stitches. How are yours? I can mend them if you need me too. Otherwise there's a hospital down the way from my house." As he talked he moved into the bedroom, knocking lightly to alert Dean.

"Gabe's on the phone," he whispered and Dean nodded, shaking Cas lightly.

"Mm what?" He groaned sleepily,

"It's Gabriel, Cas." Sam said, a little louder.

Cas' eyes shot open and he leaped out of bed, forgetting about his sore back. "Let me talk to him!"

Sam handed over the phone and Cas gripped it close to his ear. "Gabriel! Oh my god I'm so so sorry! Are you ok? Where are you?"

"Hey kiddo! Cas! Cas don't you dare apologize, it's not even a tiny bit your fault. Crowley is a fucking cunt and a bully. It's all on him. " Gabriel took a huge breaths an calmed himself. "I'm in the drunk tank, but legally they can't hold me more than a night. I'll be alright, it's not the first time. " he chuckled.

"Can we pick you up tomorrow?" Cas asked hopefully

 "I'll come see you! I got a limo driver for all occasions.  No sense in exposing you to that gong show."  He winced and wished he could hold Cas to comfort him. "Your at Dean’s yes?"

 

 "Okay, and I'm at Sam’s," Cas breathed, relieved. "Hey Gabriel? I uh, know about your business...and I was wondering...if maybe you had a job opening for me? I really don't want to go back to working with Crowley..."

 

 

Gabriel swore, shit he should have thought of that first. "Oh Cas!! Of course kiddo! I can set you up with camera work, or costumes, even makeup of you want. We'll talk details when I see you ok?"

 **  
**"Y-You don't want me as one of your actors?" he said kind of sadly, falling back into the bed and covering his body with the covers. It's because you're broken. The voice in his head said, no one wants damaged goods Cas. They want someone like Sam. Look at him. He's a God! But you, you're scrawny, too pale, and covered in ink and scars. Nobody wants someone like you. Gabriel doesn't even want you. He probably wants Sam. Or maybe even Dean. Anyone but you.... Castiel burst into tears and dropped the phone on the bed before bolting to the bathroom and locking himself in. Sam took the phone angrily and put him on speaker. "Gabriel! What the fuck did you say to him?!"

 Gabriel was flummoxed at the wracking sobs and slamming door. What had he done wrong?!"I offered him the director job! I don't know.... Look keep an eye on him for me? And apologize? I'll talk to him in the morning. My time is up, and Dean-" The officer clicked the button down and Gabriel scowled. He didn't get to tell Dean that he loved..... Well perhaps it was for the best.Dean knocked on the door. "Cas? Hey buddy, Gabe says he's really really sorry and he'll talk to you tomorrow ok? If you're scared about working so soon, you can crash at my place. I got a whole floor to myself. " Dean put his hand on the door and sighed.

 **  
**"Sam? Sam Cas is.... Crying." He frowned and hit his head on the door. “Does he have a safe place? or a comforting ritual?”

"No! He doesn't want me! He's a liar! Why...why doesn't he like me?" Cas brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them tight and crying into them. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone to cry.

"Cas?" Sam asked through the door, hoping he could help his best friend.

"No! Fuck you Sam! Fuck you and your damn perfect body! You are what Gabriel wants! Why did you even introduce me to him if you knew!"

Sam recoiled, "Cas what the fuck are you talking about?"

He knew his friend and his insecurities. More specifically when they were clouding his mind. He needed to know what set him off. "G-Gabriel. He-He didn't want me to be an actor. He doesn't think I'm what people want...."

Sam face palmed, "Cas, you fucking moron," he chuckled, sitting with his back against the door, "he was giving you the option of doing something ELSE other than being naked! He was telling you you didn't have to feel like all you are good for is your body! It was a compliment!"

Cas' crying stopped and he opened the door to look at Sam. "R-Really?"

"Yes you dumb ass," Sam laughed, pulling his friend in for a hug and kissing him. "Now, what did I say about letting that pretty little brain of yours run wild?"

Cas hugged Sam hard, nuzzling his face in Sam's chest. "I know, I'm sorry I overreacted. I wish I could apologize to Gabriel..."

 

Dean relaxed when Sam got Cas to calm down. "Gabe is a good guy, he would never make you relive what happened. "   Dean handed Cas some tissue and  rubbed his leg reassuringly.

"There are plenty of jobs, you could even be a rope artist like me." Dean made Cas look him in the eye. "Gabe is a real gentleman, he respects  all his employees, and he owns a whole apartment building.  If you don't have a place, he let's you stay. "

 

 

Cas looked up at Dean, sniffling as a smile peaked up from his lips. "R-Really? Do you think Sam could come too?" After tonights events, there was no way Sam was going to stay at that place. He needed to go anywhere Cas did so he could be protected. "Even if he doesn't give me a job I won't ever leave you Cas ok? I've known Gabriel for a long time, he is a sweetheart and he seems to care about you alot. We can talk more about this in the morning. We all need our sleep ok? Cas you want to be in the middle?"

The smaller man nodded eagerly and Sam chuckled, holding out his hand and helping him to his feet. The winged man crawled into the bed and snuggled under the covers, awaiting his two friends.

"Hey," Sam caught Dean's hand before he could wander to the bed. "I wanted to thank you, for helping me with Cas tonight. You are a great guy Dean and I'm really glad I met you. Maybe, once we get Cas settled, we could go get that coffee we were talking about."

 Dean smiled and nodded to Sam. "Is your kitchen alright? I don't want to leave Cas alone." He held Sam's hand and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles.

"Hey, are you ok? I know you didn't mean to hurt him." Dean asked, rubbing Sam's back. He could see the taller man shake and he wished he could do something more to help him.

 

 

Sam chuckled, "I meant after he gets settled with Gabriel. I won't leave him tonight. But coffee does sound great right now." Sam followed Dean into his kitchen and started up a pot of coffee.

 

 

Sam felt a hand on his and he looked up at Dean. "Hey, are you ok? I know you didn't mean to hurt him." Sam's eyes fell and he squeezed Deans hand. "I'll be alright, I really really didn't want to do it. I begged him to let me be the one who was tied up. But Crowley, he has his way of getting what he wants." Sam's eyes got dark, some hidden secret behind them that he did /not/ want to share, ever.

"I knew Gabriel would be pissed. I don't know who I was more afraid of at that point to be honest with you."

 

Dean saw the flicker of something deep and gently prodded.   "When I was six, I was taken away from my nut job dad. Bobby adopted me, and helped me heal, inside and out. Dean lifted his shirt to show the cigar burns and bumps from badly healed broken ribs.

"I know what it's like to be that scared. And I know you might not believe me, but it's not your fault.  Crowley has Cas's blood on his hands, not you." He spoke firmly and looked to Sam, so close, yet terrified to touch him, lest he make things worse.

 

 

Sam let his hands hover over Dean's chest. It hurt and infuriated him to see the scars littering his friends body. "I'm glad you had Bobby, Dean." He set his coffee on the counter and settled down to his knees to kiss each of Deans scars. He interlocked his hand with Deans, "Thank you," he murmured against the healed skin. "I'm sorry that happened to you Dean. It shouldn't happen to people like you."

 

 

Dean shivered as Sam kissed his chest, and he covered his mouth as a small groan escaped him. "I'm fighting back, one day at a time. I ah!- Help with children who have- I show up to courts with Bobby or guard them.." Dean panted and gripped the table hard. He looked to Sam, and his heart tightened. "I can help with adults too." He blurted and stroked Sam's arm.

 

 

Sam kept his lips on Dean's chest, hoping he wasn't making the other man uncomfortable being there. "You can't help me," he sighed, "Crowley will never stop. I can quit, or move in with Gabriel but he will still find me." His eyes got hard, the hate for the older man growing even stronger. "He's a goddamn fruit who won't let me go."

 

 

Dean felt unsure what to say, with Sam opening up to him so easily. "Well find a way. We always do. There is over 5,000 people in our gang. I'll help you, whatever it takes Sam." Dean stuttered and held Sam's wrist, wanting desperately to kiss him, but terrified the man would run.

 

 

Sam flinched out of reflex when Dean gripped his wrist. They didn't hurt physically anymore but mentally the trauma was still there. Sam yanked his arm back and dropped to the floor, holding his wrist in his hand and rocking back and forth until the memory faded.

 

 

Dean let go quickly, kicking himself that he triggered Sam. "Sam? Hey I'm sorry. I'm not going to touch you alright? I'm just going to talk."  Dean sat on the floor and looked to Sam. "We're going to go someplace safe alright? It's a warm summer day, and your outside, walking along the street. A bustle of people walk past, excited, and turn into an ally. The smell of sugared doughnuts and hot dogs fill the air. A small kid bumps into you, what does he look like?"

Sam clenched his eyes shut, tearing off the leather cuffs he always wore. "You can touch me, just not my wrists." He held them out, shakily, thick pale scars on each wrist. "I tried-I tried to get away but. He found me. He found me Dean. He won't let me go!" He grabbed Dean around the waist hard, squeezing him close to his body. "H-He looks like you," he sniffed, playing along, "He's thinner though, but his hair is spiky like yours, and his eyes are gorgeous."

 Dean soothed Sam, rubbing his back and talking to him calmly. "That's good, he takes you by the hand and brings you to a stand. There is a petting zoo, and an animal sniffs your hand. The little Boy hands you a packet of feed and points eagerly to the animal asking what it is. Tell him."

 **  
**Sam cuddled into Dean's chest, "It's a goat, a black one with grey beard and horns." He closed his eyes and imagined him and Dean, at much younger ages, standing at the petting zoo entrance. Dean is older than him by a few years and he's got his arm around him, like he's protecting him. "Don't let it bite me Dean," Sam chuckled, leaning up to kiss Deans chin. He was starting to relax in this older mans soft embrace.

 Dean felt Sam soften around him, and he held him protectively. "I promise. He's got soft fur though. Let's pet him together. " Dean combed Sam's hair back. He nuzzled Sam close to him and breathed in his musk. "I'll protect you from now on Sam."

 

 Sam lay against Dean's shoulder, he never had a brother, or really a father to look up to or trust. No one to protect him from monsters and nightmares that plagued his nights as a child.

Sam couldn't remember one happy memory growing up. He didn't even smile before he met Dean. "Please don't ever leave me."

 

 Dean kissed his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere Sam, I've got you now." He crooned and held Sam close enough to hear his heart. " You are a brave, kind and wonderful man. You can do a lot of good in this world. You deserve a chance to be in it. So I'll hold you up when you can't stand, and I'll talk to you in the dead of night. I want you in my world Sam, I want you to stay with me, and experience joy again. And I'll make sure your safe, always."

Dean looked into Sam's perfect green eyes, held their embrace for a heartbeat, and gently pressed his lips to Sam's in a soft chaste kiss.

Sam melted into the kiss. He hadn't made many kisses in his life that he enjoyed. Most were forced and made him gag afterward. But with Dean it was different. He sincerely hoped Dean was as genuine as he seemed. Sam couldn't handle another disappointment.

 **  
**"Guys?" Cas came into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I missed you where'd you go?" The pair pulled away and chuckled, "sorry love. We'll be there in a minute ok?"Cas nodded sleepily and smiled, walking back to the giant king sized bed.

 

Dean had nearly lost it when Sam kissed him back. His world spun and he practically heard angels sing in joy. His heart jumped in his chest, and Dean clutched to his chest like a lifeline. "Oh Cas, I'm sorry buddy, we were talking and I didn't want to wake you up. " Dean waved as Cas walked back to bed, and sneakily wove his hand into Sam's. "Shall we?" He asked, and guided Sam to the large bed, each taking a side for Cas, and hiding hands overtop of him.

"Goodnight guys. I'm Gonna go early to pick up Gabriel, So you two sleep in ok? You need it."

Sam held Deans hand tight, he really enjoyed the older mans company. He seemed genuine and if nothing more came  of the relationship, he'd be happy they were at least friends.Sam took one side of Cas, pulling him against his chest and kissing his forehead. "Sleep well Cas."

Cas snuggled against Sam, the older man was so warm. Sam brought Deans hand to his lips, kissing it softly and whispering an "I love you," before falling asleep, nightmare free for the first time in years.

**Dean blushed at the "I love you." And nodded, mouthing the words back to him.  
**


	3. Boiling blood, and the warmth of another.

Dean slept well, and  awoke early to spring Gabriel on bail.  "God  damn , that was a long night." He growled and rolled his shoulder back as they entered the apartment. "Cas and Sam are still asleep, here... He missed you so much." Dean blushed and opened the door.

He Dean nudged Sam to wake up, and put a finger over his lips to quiet him. Dean lead him to the couch, and snuggled up with him there. "Sorry Sam, but I thought they might like some alone time."

Gabriel worked his way close to Cas, and held his hand, not wanting to do more without direct permission. He closed his eyes, waiting for Cas to wake up, smiling all the while.

 

 

Sam nodded sleepily, taking Deans hand and following him into the living room and collapsing on his large couch. He pulled the shorter man on top of him and kissed him before snuggling close and falling back asleep.

Cas stirred when the amount of heat surrounding his body changed.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times until the person behind him came into vision. "Gabriel!!!" He squealed, hugging the man tightly and crushing his lips against the older mans. "I'm so glad you are back! I missed you, how was jail? Are you ok?"

 

Gabriel's eyes popped at the sudden kiss, but he smiled through it and pulled his angel close. "Hello darling, I missed you too. " he chuckled and nipped his earlobe. "Jail was fine, I remain mercifully not the communal bitch once again. My body's worth more than two cartons. No one can afford me." He laughed and gently touched Cas's bandaged back. "Oh love. Are you in much pain?"

"That's good to hear," Cas chuckled, still a little sleepy. Gabriel touched his back and Cas flinched a bit. "Not terrible, Sam gave me a lot of pain meds. How's yours? I never got to thank you properly for saving me." Guilt filled his body as he remembered his freak out from last night. "I'm sorry for last night too. Dean explained it to me. I just thought- that you didn't find me attractive enough to be on camera..."

 

Gabriel kissed Cas's. Hand. "Hey,.. No worried kiddo, I figured as much. I always think people can read my mind. If you want to you can play on film! I just didn't want you to feel pressured to expose yourself again. I like this-" he said and kissed Castiels heart. "And these." He murmured and kissed each eyelid. "Oh and can't forget  this. " He grinned and kissed Cas hungerly.

Cas melted into the kiss, pulling Gabriel on top of him and letting the brunette`s hips slide between his legs. He kept kissing Gabriel, not wanting to let him go.

 

Gabriel leaned in, taking the back of Cas's head in his hand, controlling the motion of the kiss, steadying his head. He pulled the angel's leg over his own, and ground their swelling lengths together. The friction was driving him restless with desire, but he didn't want to push Castiel too far. "Hey kiddo... Tell me how far to go."

 

"D-Don't stop," Cas mumbled, gasping and arching under the stronger man. "I-I'm sorry if its weird or too forward but- I want you to have it Gabriel..."

Gabriel blushed and locked eyes with Cas. "You've never? Oh Cas, I'll be so careful, thank you." He kissed Cas onto his back, and worked his hips onto the bed. "Lube?" He asked, and Cas pointed to the nightstand. He rummaged in it, and pulled out a condom and a bottle of cherry scented lube. "Ok big guy, come here." Crooned and pulled his hips forward. He opened Cas's legs and pulled off the pajama pants. "Look at that cute bottom, all blushed and ready." He smiled and nuzzled his face down to lap at his angels quivering virgin spot.

 

Cas arched, Gabriel's tongue doing  amazing things to his body. He dropped his legs open, wanting Gabriel to lick in farther, and when he did, Cas practically screamed. "Gabriel!"

 

"Mmmm like that do you? Let's try a little louder." He grinned and dove in, pushing his tongue deep inside Cas, and wiggling it side to side. He began to spell Castiel's name with his tongue, working the young man into a froth. While he lapped and sucked, Gabriel reached above him, and began to stroke Castiel quickly, aiming to tease him. "You are my gorgeous angel Cas, I'm Gonna treat you to a night of incredible orgasims by yours truely. You spend when you need to ok?" He smiled and pushed a finger in as his tongue followed after.

 

"Ah! Gab-GABRIEL!" Cas' nails went to Sams headboard, yanking and scratching down the wood as Gabriel teased him to the breaking point. He knew he probably woke up Sam and Dean with his screams but to be honest, he couldn't care less. All he could focus on was the sweet movements of Gabriel's tongue and the burn he felt when a finger slid in to the hilt.

It was  addicting. With every pump the burn grew stronger and Castiel more desperate.

"Gabriel please!" He sobbed, practically thrusting back on the finger and fucking into the hand. "I need to feel  you !"

"Ok Cas, hold on, let me get ready. " Gabriel crooned and kissed Cas's inner thigh. He rested his hand on the dancers knee. He slicked himself up more, and squeezed half the bottle into Cas. "Sorry it's weird feeling, but I don't want to hurt you. I'm... A bit larger than average. Not proud of it. Just warning you."  Gabriel always grew dizzy when he was fully hard, having lost so much blood to his length.  He took his angled hips, and pushed against Cas's spasming hole. "It's ok love, I've got you. Relax and welcome me in." He  smiled and kissed Castiel fiercely as his thick head popped through the first tight ring of muscle. Cas startled beneath him, and Gabriel held his ground. "Breath.... Breathe slowly and the pain will pass, it's ok... I'm right here." He crooned and kissed the dark haired dancers tears away. "I've got you... I love you. " Gabriel began to rock once his lovers breathing began to slow back down. He could only move a few centimetres at a time, but Cas deserved every ounce of his patience.

 

Gabriel wasn't big, he was  huge ! Cas thought he was being torn in half when the older man slid in to the hilt. He bit his lip hard enough to bleed as he tried to relax around Gabriel's cock.

"Y-You love me?" He asked, blushing crimson and wanting to bury himself into the bed. No one said that to him before. At least not in anything other than a platonic way. "Really?"

"Of course I love you Cas. You have a good soul, and a tender heart." Gabriel leaned in and kissed his chest. When he saw Cas was still struggling, Gabriel reluctantly pulled back out.

"Don't worry I'm coming back, just adding something special I saw." Gabriel pulled out a tube of special numbing gel, and twisted off the cap on the long applicator.  He slid it inside Cas, and squeezed the whole roll inside him.  "Almost done, Should hurt less now." Gabriel crooned and pushed two fingers in, working the jell around thoroughly. After a few minutes of Castiel begging for more, Gabriel deemed him numb enough to try again. "Ready? Keep breathing love, nice and slow. If this still hurts, I can try spooning you, It helps when you have to take in someone my size. God I'm sorry baby, I wish I was smaller so I wouldn't hurt you so." Gabriel pushed his head back in, and began to move forward, slowly sinking into Cas, deeper than before. "You ok? Still hurting? I can stop here." He asked, only 1/4 of the way inside.

 

"N-Nno! D-Don't stop!"

Cas gripped the bed hard. His insides were numb so the only sensation he was feeling was Gabriel's hot tip pressing hard against his prostate. It felt so fucking good he knew he'd shoot soon. "Please! Gabriel, please baby keep going." He wanted the older man so badly, sexually and romantically. He felt a little bit like a sucker, falling in love so fast, but Gabriel   saved/ him. It was a little hard not to develop feelings after that. "Gabriel, I love you too."

 

Gabriel took both of Cas's legs, and pressed them to the side, holding his ankles with one hand. He chucked when the angel screamed in pleasure at the new position and kept thrusting at a steady pace. "God you are beautiful. All flushed and panting, you make a hungry sight kiddo." Gabriel  growled and held Cas's ankles down to rutt into him harder.  He helped Cas twist so his hips were sideways and his back was flat, and began kissing up his tender neck. "I can feel your pulse. It jumps when I do  this. " he panted and thrust in hard. "You want more love?”

 

"S-So g-good G-GABRIEL!" Cas arched unbelievably hard and shot his first load over the bedspread. Gabriel's thrusts didn't stop though, if anything they got harder. That combined with his over sensitive prostate was leading him quickly into another orgasm. "Baby, pleaseeeee. More Gabriel, more!"

"Hold on baby, I've got you." Gabriel grunted and thrust blazingly fast, striking his lovers prostate with every go. He spent with a harsh cry, and immediately began to ram harder. "Come on baby, one more, come on my cock alone, just like last time." He gasped and used his free hand to glide over Cas's chest and pinch his nipples cruelly.

Cas arched into every touch, needing more of the perfect stimulation. "Fuck fuck fuck Gabriel! Please please plea-FUCK!" Gabriel practically yanked his hips up and thrust in as far and hard as he could, wanting to watch Castiel come to pieces under him. It didn't take but three more thrusts before Cas was screaming into the pillow and unloading another thick amount of come onto the mattress.

“Fucking hell Cas... Oh fuck that was perfect. Yes tighten that ass. Oh god yes-" Gabriel howled his release and his cock spurted into the little angel, and he collapsed on top, hungerly kissing his lover, and lazily rocking his hips.

 

Cas whimpered, pushing back on the thick cock that was filling him to the brim with come.

Fuck it felt so good. He never wanted Gabriel to move. Unfortunately, once the adrenaline started to fade his muscles argued with him. "Gabriel? It's starting to hurt."

 

"Alright kiddo, I've got ya." He crooned and pulled out carefully.  He kissed the tears away, and rolled to the side, reaching for a cloth wrapped in an ice pack.  Thankfully the cloth was wet,  and he began to clean his angel carefully. "You were spectacular Cas." He praised and gently worked the cloth. "Thank you for letting  me do this with you." Once cleaned he snuggled up to the man, and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you so friggin much and I hope you know that."

 

Cas giggled, blushing hard at the compliment. "I love you too Gabriel! Thank you for saving me, again. I think you really are my guardian angel."

 

Gabriel kissed Cas's nose. "Thank you for trusting me. How his your back? Are you in pain?"

**  
  
  
** Dean blushed when the noise from the bedroom intensified. "Uh.... Got any board games?" He asked lamely.

 Sam chuckled, he would never get over how innocent Dean was.

"Yeah, I've got battleship." He smirked, crawling on top of the blushing 26 year old and biting lightly on his earlobe. "I'll show you my destroyer."

 

Dean blushed harder. "Poker? Uno? Checkers?" He panicked and tried to blend his molecules though the couch.

 

Sam smiled wider, pressing his new friend and confident into the couch, slipping a knee between his thighs and leaning down to kiss the blush away. "We can play any game you want baby." He felt the blush burn hotter under Deans skin. He was practically feverish.

Sam lowered his lips under he was just above the pulse point in Deans neck. With the tip of his tongue, he drug across the vein, licking up the sweat beads before pressing his lips against the olders neck softly. "You don't need to be so nervous Dean. I won't do anything you don't want me to. Just say green if you want more, yellow if you want less, and red if you want me to stop all together, alright?" He replaced his lips on the spot and sucked at the skin, pulling thin flesh between his teeth.

Dean's body arched to Sam,but his heart was terrified. Every nip at his neck had him holding his breath, and he shook his head. "Sammy... Sam don't-" he blurted

And his heart fluttered in his chest. "fuc- I can't breathe-" he gasped and the room spun. He needed cold, he needed dark and there was this  man pinning him down. " Offofffoffoffoffoffoff." He chanted, fingernails digging into his palms. His skin crawled and his world went white with panic.

 

Sam jumped off instantly, his pulse skyrocketing as he dug his nails through his sweaty hair.

Fuck. What the hell was he doing!? He looked down at his trembling hands in disgust."My god... I'm- turning into Crowley." He took one more look at the panicking man on the couch and bolted, crying out an apology before the door slammed shut.

 

 

Sam ran. He wasn't sure where, or why he just didn't take his damn car, but he just kept running. Running away from Crowley, running away from the pain, and mostly the fucking monster he was turning into. How could he have done that? To anyone? But more importantly to Dean ?!

The man trusted him and gave him hope and he just fucked it all up because he's a broken piece of shit that no one should ever be around.

 

He ran until he found a bench. It was under a tree in the park and the light post adjacent to it was burnt out. Perfect place to hide out until he got his head on straight.

Sam had almost cried himself to sleep on the park bench. He had probably been there for a good hour or two. He would have fallen asleep too if a twig snapping behind him hadn't made him jolt upright.

"Darling..." The sick, menacing voice chuckled in the darkness, "Sam, Sam, Sam. You shouldn't have run love." Crowley stepped out of the darkness towards Sam. The younger man could still barely see him at all in the night but Crowleys thick accent was hard to mimic. He knew it had to be him.

"C-Crowley. I-I"

A hand came up and tangled in Sams long hair, yanking it backwards, hard. The older man tisked, keeping the grip on Sams hair as he spoke. "You should know you can't run from me Sam. I'll always find you. Yet, you seem to be dead set on trying anyway. Well, nothing a few lashings won't fix eh?"

"Crowley please-"

"Ah ah. No more talking tonight pet. You've said enough. Lets go."

 

 

**  
** Dean clutched his heart and rolled to the side. He bit his fingers and screamed internally.   He breathed  shallowly and took everything he had not to throw up.  "S-Sam?" He called. "Sam don't-don't feel good."

Cas had almost fallen asleep when he heard the front door slam shut and Dean call out for Sam. He shook awake his lover and rushed to put on a pair of boxers. "Gabriel? Something's wrong."

Dean crawled across the floor, barely making it to the toilet before vomiting his dinner.

God it felt like he'd been roofied. Dean felt hands in his hair, soothing him and holding his head. "AWWW kiddo I'm here. It's ok, you're safe now." He soothed and helped Dean empty his stomach as he rubed the man's back.

"Another episode?" Gabriel asked and Dean nodded vigorously. "Oh pup, I'm sorry, keep breathing nice and slow for me, you're safe here, and I'm. Not going anywhere. Cas? Can a you get some ice from the freezer?" He asked and helped Dean into the tub. He ran the cold water and Dean moaned as his body was subjected to cool.

Cas worriedly came back and handed Gabriel the ice. "No, put it in the tub. And a cloth over his eyes. Do you have anything metal? Like a quarter? It helps." Gabriel asked and wet a facecloth over Dean's eyes. "Close your eyes kiddo, just float In the nice water. Uncle Gabriel has you." He hummed and stroked his hair.

Cas came back with some loose change, and Gabriel put it in Deans hand ."there we go, squeeze that ok?" "What's happening to him?" Cas's asked, terrified he was dying.

"Deans a bit if a raw nerve, something small can set him into a panic attack. He'll live, he's just scared."

 

 

 

Sam was tossed on the basement floor, the broken skin of his back screaming as flecks of dirt and dust aggravated the tissue. "Crowley- please Im-"

The cold, sharp metal of Crowleys rings cut into Sam's cheek, slicing another horizontal gash in his body. His jaw felt broken and he was sure he was bleeding out of every orifice now.

"You're what Sam?  Sorry ?!" He spat in the younger mans face, kicking him to the ribs and sending him flat on his back again. "You cost me over $100,000 tonight  and my best dancer. Don't think you won't pay for that." The dark haired man ripped Sam off the floor, pushing him up against the stone wall while the younger practically screamed in agony.

"Oh Sam, too bad you're bleeding. I'd make you earn your keep tonight. Looks like you'll have to repay me some other way." Sam shut his eyes, sobbing and shaking his head as he begged Crowley to stop, to reconsider. But the man had made up his mind and Sam was going to pay for it. His already sore jaw was thrust flush against the cold stone as Crowley whipped him around, pinning him in place with a strong arm across his marred back.

"Behave pet, and I might go easy on you tonight."

 

 

Dean's shakings began to slow, and Gabriel relaxed. "He's over the hump now. He'll sleep like that. Cas? Keep your phone on you. And don't leave Dean alone. I'm going to look for Sam. Any ideas where he went?"

Cas stroked Dean's hand. "He runs around mckinley park at night sometimes, check there."  Gabriel nodded and yanked his clothes on and ran out the door.

20 minutes and four frantic calls from Cas later, he was beginning to panic.

"Hey, did you see a tall man, brown hair and wearing shorts run by here?" He asked a homeless man, giving him a hundred from his wallet for information.  "E' clocked out o' here with his pimp. Fat man with a red suit. "

**  
** Gabriel swore and called Cas. "Where does Crowley live?!"

**  
** "Uh, I don't know actually. I always thought he lived above the club. He's got a penthouse up there nobody would ever know about." Cas said shakily. “Oh god… Sam… Please be ok..”


	4. May you scorch in the fires of hell

-just after midnight, Sam and Cas’s apartment-

Sam limped his way back towards his house. Crowley was anything but easy on him tonight. He deserved it though, for what he did to Dean. When he noticed the cars were still in his driveway he made his way over to a hotel. That meant Cas, Gabriel, and Dean were still there. Dean had surely by now told them everything and Gabriel would be out looking for him, pissed off and eager to punch the person who hurt his friend. The motel 6 wasn't too far from his house. Probably no more than half a mile. He was glad the clerk didn't ask about the blood or the dirt. Sam didn't really feel like talking right now. He paid the man with some of his earnings and headed off to his room. The hot water from the shower stung in his cuts, the soap was even worse. Sam grabbed a washcloth from the rack and scrubbed every bit of 'Crowley' off him that he could. When the water finally started to run clear again, Sam shut off the shower and stumbled back into the dim lit hooker suite. He didn't put back on his clothes, deciding he didn't want cloth against his cuts. He yanked the covers back before crawling in the cool sheets, burying his face in the pillow and crying until his body finally collapsed from exhaustion.

 

Gabriel had searched up and down the blocks, and tried to break into the closed club, but to no avail. He tried calling in a "domestic disturbance" but no one would "be available" for the search. He knew,  knew, Sam was in there, and stood out until the dawn. He didn't know of the back exit in the laundromat next door, or else he would have seen his friend. Defeated, he slunk back to the apartment and swore to stand by the phone all night. Dean was passed out, and Cas clung to him until he fell asleep.  "Sam... I hope you are safe bucco." He prayed and hoped to chuck he would be ok.

 

 

Sam woke up probably around 2 pm. The abuse and rough treatment from the night before had almost killed him. He slipped on his dirty clothes before heading out, stopping by the thrift store to pick up clean, similar looking clothes before trudging the long walk of shame home.

It had still been eating him up inside what he did to Dean, and he hoped Dean and Gabriel would let him apologize for his actions. He really didn't want to lose Dean as a friend.

When he got home, the cars were gone. They had probably all headed home by now, Cas likely with Gabriel. The younger man probably didn't want anything to do with Sam either.

He slid his key in the door and made his way to his bathroom. He checked his cuts and bruises in the mirror, nothing a little makeup and long sleeved shirts couldn't hide.

He bandaged up the cuts on his back the best he could before slipping into loose fitting clothes and crawling into his bed. The whole damn thing smelt like sex and it made him violently nauseous. "Guess I won't be laying here." He said, grabbing his pillow and wondering around the house. Bed was definitely out, couch too. He wandered until he hit his small backyard. He pulled up one of the padded beach chairs and tossed his pillow on it, hoping he'd be able to find a comfortable way to sleep.

 

 

"He's not at saint Mary's, or Seattle hospital. Dean? Anything in the morgues? I know you don't want to think like that, but just in Case- I know- I know Dean. It's ok. We'll find him. I'll check the private clinic and try the police again. Keep calling his cell. Has Cas had any luck? Tell him to use my card if he needs to print out more flyers. It's ok Dean. Breathe. I know you didn't mean it. Did you take your meds? No? Ok do that now. I'll wait. ... Dean?... Dean you- ah sorry had me worried. Do me a favour and ask bobby if he can bring a few of his big friends here. Yes I know what that means. It's  Crowley Dean. He deserves everything. If he lay one hand on Cas...

Fine, but I get to kick him so hard his balls pop. Ha. See there we go. How soon can Bobby be here? 4 hours? Perfect. And as many guys as he can. Thanks. Ok I'm at the desk. I have to go now. I'll call you back right after.  I know. I know kiddo, you can tell him that when you see him again. Ok.. Ok bye Dean. Be back in a minute." Gabriel sighed and pressed the phone to his aching head. His migraine was intense, but he couldn't sleep until they found Sam. He just knew something was wrong. "Ah miss! Did you have a man by the name of Sam Winchester checked in? He looks like this. No? Are you Sure? Ok thanks for your time. call me with this number if he shows up. Thanks."

 

Sam had misplaced his phone somewhere between the episode with Dean and the return trip from Crowleys. He hadn't really noticed it was gone until he want to reach for it and noticed it was gone. "Shit," he grumbled, so much for calling and apologizing to Dean.  He decided to get up and make some food, he couldn't sleep any more anyway. His cuts were killing him and his body ached like he'd been hit with a car. He limped back into the house, determined to make some eggs when he heard a soft, muffled buzzing coming from the living room.

The buzzing got louder as he approached the couch he and Dean were on last night. Just before he could trace the origin of the noise, it stopped. As Sam was pulling himself from the floor it started again. He tore the couch practically in half but he finally found the source. It was his damn missing cell phone. The little black phone lit up with an unknown phone number and Sam decided to answer it, knowing Crowley didn't have his cell number. "Hello?" He said a little gruffly, his voice was still worn out from screaming last night.

 

"Sam! Oh god  Sam you're alive! " Dean yelled and turned to Cas, who was crying beside him. "He's ok!!! Cas's tell bobby." Dean turned back to the phone. "Where did you go man? Gabriel and Cas's looked everywhere. God I was so scared. Listen, I'm sorry, I get panic attacks now and then, always have. It's nothing because of you, its from the ass kicking we did from the club. I should have told you. I got messed up adrenalin glands ok? They go all calm when I need them and "fight or flight when I'm trying to relax. I'm sorry! God I'm sorry. Sam? Sammy please say something."

Sam sniffled, he still felt bad for everything. He shouldn't have thrown himself on Dean like that. "I'm sorry Dean. I shouldn't have- I'm sorry. I'm at home. I was scared you guys wouldn't want to see me after I acted. I stayed at a hotel. I also left my phone here by accident so that's why you couldn't reach me. I'm so  so  sorry Dean. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." friends don't rape friends  he wanted to say.

 

"Sam? Hey listen to me... It wasn't your fault. I trust you and I wanna do the /horizontal bop/ sometime ok? Dont put this on yourself.  It's my messed up brain. I really really like you Sammy. More than anyone I've ever met. It feels like I've already known you, like your my brother. Wait not brother, but you get the idea. Are you ok? Did you.... Gabriel says he saw a guy pick you up. Sam... Sam do you need help? I'm on my way driving right now."

 

Sam nodded, it was his fault, but he'd tell Dean otherwise.

"Uhh-" his throat practically closed up in fear. Dean wouldn't want him after he'd been used, again. "Gabriel must have seen someone else...I just went to the motel 6 after leaving here. Don't rush, I'm okay. Just get here safe please. I can't lose you. Tell Gabriel I'm sorry...I shouldn't have pushed you."

 

"It's ok Sam, nothing to forgive. Just stay tight. I'll be there in a few."  Dean turned to Gabriel and Cas. 

"He's lying Dean. I know that voice. Crowley must have picked him up."

"Fucking demonic Scottish midget, I'm going to kick his ass all the way to hell." Gabriel growled and began texting bobby.

Dean parked the car, and ran up the stairs two at a time. He was eager to reach his friend.

"Sam? It's Dean. Gabriel and Cas are here. Let us in?"

Sam had just finished making eggs and bacon when the trio arrived. With shaky hands he opened the door, "Hey," he said sadly, dropping his eyes to the ground immediately. He didn't deserve their kindness.

Dean took one look at Sam. The split lip, unfocused eyes. His hands around his body, holding his weight on one side. "Sam? Oh god Sam!" He asked and lifted up his shirt. "Oh no,nonono... Love you need a hospital.  What did he do/to you?" Dean's eyes watered.

 

Sam shoved Dean's hands away. He didn't do it to be mean, it was more of a defense reflex. "Nothing. I did it to myself. I was pissed I was turning into Crowley." He yanked his shirt back down and walked towards the kitchen, biting his lip hard as he tried to control his limp. If he went to the hospital they'd call Crowley. They always called Crowley. Then Crowley would lie through his teeth and tell them he was "So grateful someone found him and brought him there." He could make any person believe he was damn father of the year. Then as soon as they were alone, the abuse would start up again. No. He would not/go to a hospital.

 

 

Dean's heart fell. "Sam... Sammy will you just stop and listen for a second? You're hurt. I've seen this nearly every day at my job. On 16 year old girls, 11 year old boys. Fuck even an 7 year old. Sammy! Please. Let me help you. Bobby is on his way here and he and my boys are Gona guard the house. You'll be safe From him. What if your rib is broken? " he asked in vain, trying to get Sam to listen to reason. " Please Sammy. You could die!"

"Yeah and what a shame that would be," Sam mumbled quietly. It was still weird for him to have people care about him. He wasn't really sure how to handle it. "Dean, he'll find me. He always does. And then he'll come after you. Don't waste your time with me. I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself. You need to be alive to save kids who can't."

"There is always guys and girls caring about the kids. I am here for you Sam. I'll do anything to keep you safe."

Gabriel growled. "That fucker was always dirty, now I know how bad. He isn't going to walk away from this Sam. I'll break his fucking legs."

 

Sam's tears finally slowed. He had actually let Dean touch him. He lay his head on the shorter man's shoulder and sniffled, nodding and finally agreeing. "Okay...okay I'll go. I should probably- probably get a STD test too..."

 

Dean looked at Sam in terror. "Sammy... He? " trailed off and Gabriel swore. "Sammy, I'm here for you ok? What that bastard did, that's all him. It's not your fault. You are a good man, and I still love you. Thank you for telling me. " He held Sam's hand and helped him walk.

"I've got a few guys waiting outside. Their tough sons of bitches that have saved my life more times than I can count. "Karen's Angels”. You can trust them like you do me. Let's get you some medical help, and bobby and Gabriel are Gonna get that fucker."

 

Sam nodded, "Twice." He held onto Dean like a lifeline, so grateful he didn't spit in his face or call him a whore. In his gut he knew it wasn't his fault. It was all Crowleys. But there were days he couldn't help feeling like he deserved it. God he was fucked up. He held Deans hand tight, limping across the front yard to the impala. A group of at least 6 mean looking biker guys surrounded his home. Those must be the angels. He lay down in the back seat on his stomach, still too sore to sit upright, and reached for Deans hand in the front seat. He started crying again, adrenaline finally crashing down from the previous day.  "Thank you Dean. I love you."

“I love you too big guy, everything is gonna be ok.” Dean whispered.

 

Dean held Sam's hand all the way to the hospital, and quietly whispered to the nurse at the desk. She frowned and gave Sam a sad smile, and pointed to a quiet room. Dean sat beside Sam, and rubbed his thumb over his palm. "San Francisco Grace is really nice about this ok? They have this sweet lady, Danielle, and she's really careful. If anything is scary you squeezed my hand as hard as you need to. I'm here for you."

Danielle knocked softly. "Hello, may I come in?"

**  
  
**

 

Gabriel pulled Crowley out of hiding, saying he knew where Sam was, and wanted him out of his apartment. The dumb fuck actually believed him, and Karen's angels has him trussed up on a Bitch bar inside of 10 minutes. They let Crowley see their faces, because Crowley wouldn't y be leaving here alive.

**  
  
** Dean looked at his phone. "It's ok Sam. Gabriel and bobby found their pet pig. He's waiting at my house."

 Sam clutched the pillow to his chest, focusing on his breathing and trying to keep the panic at bay. He had only had one other of these tests done to him before and from what he remembered, it wasn't pleasant. He felt a little better when he heard the angels had Crowley. At least he wouldn't be able to find Sam now. Danneel was pleasant, and beautiful. Sam couldn't help staring. She had very small hands and treating his injuries with delicate care. He hissed when she had to do the more invasive test on his lower region. He bit into the pillow as the torn and raw skin was poked and prodded, again. He just wanted to disappear. If the pain wasn't enough to kill him the humiliation sure was.

 

"Almost done Hun, you are doing so well. You don't need stitches, but I'm going to give you Some cream to help you heal. Keep breathing... There we go. All done. Dean could you sign this?" She asked and Dean nodded.

"Now Sam, do you want to press charges against who did this? Or if you don't know, we can use it in a criminal investigation. I'll need to take photos then as well." She asked and Dean shook his head. 

"Were going with a private investigator, but thanks. "Dean held his hand.

Danielle, nodded and handed Sam some pain pills, and a small tube for healing balm.

"Keep your stitches on your hips clean, and see me in a week to get them out." She told them. "Do you have any questions for me?

 

"Can I take these now?" He chuckled weakly, opening up the Case and popping a pill into his mouth. He just wanted the ache to fade. After swallowing the pill dry he looked up towards the thin brunette, "H-How long? Till you know if I'm clean or not?"

 

"Just a few hours. Would you like to set up an anonymous call? We usually respond with if your "flowers are ready to pick up." If you need to come in and . "Your flowers will be delivered on time." If you are clean."

 

Sam smiled, "I'd like that, thank you Danielle. You are very sweet."

 

"Of course love! You call the office and ask for my call number anytime ok?" She smiled and waved goodbye.

**  
  
**

Dean held Sam close, giving him a quiet moment. "Whenever you are ready, Bobby wants you to come by. If you have any last words for the pig. He's broken a leg and gonna get put down. " He asked in code, so the cameras wouldn't pick it up.

 

"I've got a few," Sam grumbled, cuddling into Dean's chest.

"Will you still love me? I-If I'm sick?"

 

 

Dean kissed the top of his head. "I love you, sick or not. We can get through this together ok?" He hummed and held Sam tightly. "We don't have to do anything Either, I'm happy just like this. " he whispered and rubbed his back.

 

Sam nodded, loving the person Dean was, inside and out. He was so genuine and pure, it's probably good Sam didn't defile him. He should lose it when he is ready and with someone he loves, not some stripper he just met. Sam gave Dean one more hug, pushing up from the bed. "Are we allowed to go home now?" 

 

"We can go anytime, I thought you might need a moment. " Dean crooned and held Sam close. "Sammy? If anything I do makes you nervous, or scares you just let me know. I won't push you or kiss without your direct permission ok? Don't ever feel bad about saying no. I'm patient." He offered and smiled when Sam looked in his eyes. "I still want to try “us” but I want you to know that it will be on your terms and timeline. I want you to feel safe with me."

 

"I do feel safe with you. It's why I even kissed you in the first place... I know it sounds surprising but you were my first kiss. Consensual anyway. I shouldn't have pushed myself on you like that, I just thought-I don't know that you liked me back. I didn't mean to cause a panic attack or hurt you. I was doing exactly what Crowley always did to me and it tore me apart. Everything Crowley did to me after, felt deserved for what I did to you. Did you know kids who are abused are more likely to become abusers as adults? Because I see it, especially now. I'm no better than he is Dean."

 

Dean made Sam look him in the eyes. "I love you Sam, in that way  do. I still do.  I just get twitchy sometimes is all, wasn't fed much as a baby. Messed up my brain before bobby got me. " Dean rubbed Sam's back. "You are not like him, not ever. Sam, don't say that.  You have a good soul. Crowley is a monster.  And I got through it by joining Bobby's group. You can try it too. Smart brain like yours we can use in legal." He smiled and helped Sam out to the car.

 

"I'm sorry that happened to you Dean. Someone like you deserves all the happiness in the world. I'm really glad you have Bobby and the angels. And especially Gabriel. He's a great guy and Cas will finally be happy."

"I don't remember any of it actually." He shrugged and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "It's never too late to do good, what do you say Sammy? Wanna be an angel?" He asked and parked the car. "Listen, we don't have to do this, and we can go now. But if you want to... I'll go in with you."

 

"I wish I could forget," he said quietly. The car parked and he sighed, "I want to Dean. I really do. But I can't help anyone. I'm only good at dancing. I'm too broken for anything else."

When he realized they were at his house he growled. The thought of seeing Crowley again burning his belly. "No. I don't want to see him. Just kill him and get me when it's over."

 

Dean nodded. "Anything you want me to say? And Sam,.. We were all broken. It helps to have a family. And I ain't leaving you."

 

"Tell him- it'll be hot where he's going. And Dean? Thanks."

He smiled as the older man walked out of the car and towards his house.

 

Dean walked into the warehouse, and saw a bloodied Crowley tied up, on all fours, naked and gagged. Dean nodded to the men in the room, each and everyone of them a veteran of pain. Each and everyone one lost a child, sibling, spouse or friend to sickos like Crowley. "Well pig that's it. Times up on your pathetic waste of a life. "

Crowley began to sob, a gooey mess over the open mouth gag. "P-eeze-" he begged and Dean kicked his side. "43. 43 kids and men you attacked and raped Crowley, you don't get to beg." Dean nodded an a sex machine was pushed forwards, the metal end raw and sharply screwed with no dido on it. "Your Gona go slow, your Gonna go painful, and Sammy says you're going to hell." He shoved a handful of rotten meat into Crowley's mouth and pushed the plug back on to seal it. As the man vomited and choked, the Machine turned on, and he began to scream. 

**  
  
  
**

An hour later, once what was left of the body was moved, and the floor cleaned, Dean returned to the car after his shower. "It's done. Made him pay for you Sam. He's dead." Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Do you need anything?

 

Sam looked up from his hands, tears still full in his eyes. He had been crying and picking for the last hour out of nervousness. "H-He's gone? Really?"

 

"We still have what's left of the body. They're gonna burn it. Do you need to see for closure?"

 

Sam nodded, and pulled himself out of the car. If he didn't know for sure he'd always have the fear in the back of his mind that the monster would come after him. "Yes, please."

 

Dean radioed ahead that Sam was coming and to hold off the torch.

He lead him to a pit outside the warehouse, and the bloodied body of Crowley was under a soaked tarp.

"Leave us please." Dean asked and handed Sam his lucky zippo. "You get the honours, whenever you're ready." Dean handed him a knife too. "Some folks need to feel it for themselves."

 

"N-No that's okay." He shooed away the knife but took the lighter, flicking open the metal and watching the blue yellow flame dance in the light breeze. "Enjoy Hell you sick fuck." Sam growled, tossing the flame on the soaked body.

 

Dean stood close to Sam, unwilling to be the first to touch in cause he needed time. "We can stay as long as you need to." Dean said and turned to Sam, eyes watering. "He's gone. He's gone for good and he ain't ever coming back.”

 

Sam nodded, his pain and bad memories being cleansed and purified by the flames.

When the fire had almost burnt out Sam opened his eyes, locking his hand on Deans and pulling him towards the car. "I need a drink. Now. P-Please."

 

**  
Dean nodded and called his men back to bury the body.   
**


	5. Glowing embers of eternal love.

 

He handed Sam his flask, and walked to the car. "I hope you don't mind, but Cas and Gabriel are at my house. Thought a change of scenery would help. We can have the guys move your stuff into any room you like." He smiled. "We live in an renovated hotel. It's all owned by Gabriel and we shoot our film there. Top 3 floors are for housing. " he began  to drive and spoke softly. "I got plenty more beer at home, so before you finish that, any medical conditions I need to know?"

 

Sam swallowed the contents of the flask in two gulps, tossing the flask to the floor and burying his face in his hands. "What, you mean other than I'm more broken than a pre-teens heart?" He replied bitterly.

 

 

Dean held Sam's hand as he drove. "Ellen is a diabetic, and I get my fits. We have some guys with severe Allergies and a girl who can't ever be alone. It's little things, but I want you to feel safe." Dean squeeze his hand. " I love you Sam, I want to help you. I wanna do right by you, and keep you safe and happy like you deserve. You are worth fighting for, and I want... I hope you'll consider  staying with me." He blushed and blinked the tears out of his eyes.

 

"Why wouldn't I want you Dean? I'm lucky enough to even have someone like you willing to put up with me. If you say you're here for good then- then I am too.” He leaned up out of the chair and kissed Deans cheek, knowing he shouldn't go for much more while the older was driving. "I-I have nightmares. Almost every night. I also struggle with, self harm. But you already knew that. I have depression, slight bipolar disorder, and likely PTSD at this point. I haven't been checked out for that though. The depression is worst. If I don't take medicine- this happens." He showed Dean his wrists again. I stopped taking them when I was 16, so it's sorta gotten worse."

 

Dean nodded respectfully. "Well go slow I swear. Everything on your speed. And we can make a plan together, we know A lot of hush hush doctors and shrinks that are angels, and they can help. If you don't wanna do meds, we can try eating better,exercise and hey, puppy therapy is fucking Amazing. " Dean kissed Sam's wrist. "This, this doesn't bug me. You don't have to explain, or hide anything. It's part of you Sammy, and I love it all."

Sam lit up at the talk of puppies. It was silly but, Crowley never let him have one. Any strays he took home Crowley took to the pound immediately, beating Sam for even thinking of bringing such filthy creatures into the house. "We can really get a puppy?"

 

"You want a big protective bear like a tibetan mastiff? Or a cuddle monster like a lab?" He smiled. "Tell you what. When you feel up to it, well go to the pound and pick someone out." He smiled and parked the car. "Here we are, home sweet home."

 

"I'm not too picky. I guess I just want one who wants me back you know?" Sam followed Dean upstairs, holding his arm tightly. "Fuck, it's  gorgeous !" The hotel was massive and each room was bigger than his entire house. He saw a giant California king mattress with lots of soft pillows covering it in the corner and he smiled widely as he ran into the bed, burying himself in the pillows and giggling.

Dean smiled when Sam laughed. "You going to make a nest?

I've got nails in the kitchens and extra sheets in the hall." He chuckled, knowing the value of Sam feeling safe.

"There's a good chance," Sam giggled, pulling a pillow to his chest and breathing in the clean scent. "Dean? Come lay with me." He asked, too comfortable to drag the older man to him.

 

"A compromise! You close your eyes for 10 minutes, and I'll make us a nest." He smiled and began working. He scampered for blankets and lights, and when he was done, curled up beside Sam. "Ok, open them."

 

 

Sam opened his eyes and giggled at the large fort above him and Dean. Christmas lights shone over plaid bed sheets, and it draped over elegantly, knotted with elaborate rope.

"Oh Dean! It's perfect!" He chuckled, tackling the older man in a hug. "I never did this as a kid. I wish I had though."

 

"We can do it whenever you want.!" Dean smiled and snuggled close to Sam. "I know having the lights on helps. You need anything else Sammy?"

"Can we read under here? And play board games? The lights are perfect. Not too bright and not too dim." His heart soared when Dean cuddled close to him. "Here hold on," He took off his own shoes before helping Dean out of his. He also took off his jacket, jeans, and shirt. They all stunk of Crowley. He was clad only in a pair of tight boxer briefs before he tucked himself under the covers. "Mm much better. Sorry, not pushing anything. My clothes just kinda smelled like him. Wanted them off."

 

Dean gesture to his closet. "You can swipe my stuff anytime! Much he be a bit short, but it's looks the Same waist size. " Dean smiled and held him close. "I'll have you smelling like me in. No time. Hope you like burgers, beer and leather." He smiled

Sam moaned lightly, wrapping himself around Dean and sniffing his neck.

"Leather on you is intoxicating."Sam scooted closer, pulling the jacket of his friend closer to him and moaning at the smell. "Oh yeah, I could get used to this."

 

"I hope so." Dean confessed and kissed his neck. He froze instantly. "Was that too forward? I'm sorry! I don't ever want to pressure you Sam. I'm just a physically affectionate sometimes. You ok?"

Sam grabbed Dean's chin in his hand and kissed him hard, opening his mouth to let Dean inside.

 

Dean squeaked and gently glided his tongue over Sam's feeling his cut tongue from where he was biting it earlier. "Sammy..." Dean begged, begged, honestly and pulled him possessively close. "I love you so much... I hardly know much about you, but I can feel it in my heart. I know your soul."

 

Sam moaned into the sweet taste of Dean's mouth and the easy glide of his tongue in his mouth. "I love you Dean. If you can look past everything, and still like me,  want  me, I know you have a good soul as well. Thank you, for saving me. You're like the big brother I never had."

 

"Of course I want you Sammy, want your heart and hand to hold" he gasped and grinned. "Oh so you're into that are you, brother. " he purred and nipped Sam's ear playfully. He let his hand cup Sam's neck. "Hey, if it helps, you can think of me like that. Your big brother to protect you. I don't mind "

 

Sam groaned, pushing Deans shoulder playfully, "come on Dean, I'm not  that kinky. But I do see you as a protector. Kind of like an alpha. I'd be cool with a master." He winked, biting at Deans lower lip softly before taking it into his mouth.

Dean moaned and held Sam's hips rubbing the small of his back in slow circles. "I don't wanna own anyone, but I could be a guardian. I'll treat you right Sam. Give you what you need." Dean hummed and kissed Sam's collarbone.

 

"You wouldn't have to own me. There's actually a lot more to a bdsm relationship than people think.  Masters take care of their submissives and vice versa. Masters make sure their subs are happy, healthy, and cared for." Sam straddled Dean, kissing his lips softly. "Masters make their subs come, and come, and come."

 

"That I can do. I want you happy Sammy, and here, lots of couples are together with that. I want to make you feel good." Dean offered, and began kissing down Sam's belly. "Tell me if I need to stop."

 

"Please don't," he whimpered, opening up his legs for Dean.

Dean hesitated, and kept a careful eye on Sam's breathing. He had a thumb rest on the pulse in his thighs to feel his heart, and gently unbuttoned his underwear. "There's my beautiful man." He crooned and laughed at his own terrible pet name. "Uh I'm no good at this. Tell me if you want something special." He flushed and began to gently kiss all around Sam's length , avoiding it to tease him. He had seen thousands of blowjobs done, but never given any, never had any.Once Sam began to twitch with warm blood, Dean watched in awe as the length swelled. "You're a grow-er not a show-er eh?" He smiled and began lavishing the wonderful length.

 

Sam shivered lightly, Deans hot breath increasing his arousal. "Y-Yeah, a bit. I'm sorry, I'm a bit above average. Dean? Have you ever done this before?"

 

Dean gently licked the sensitive head, and kissed the underside. "No, but I've seen it more times than I can count. " Dean blushed and gently began to roll Sam's sac in his hand, massaging them, and put his mouth over the tip, just enough to tease. "Sammy.. Can I... Is it ok to ride you?"

 

"Oh god, yes!" Sam shivered, pushing his hips up higher. "Please Dean, I wanna feel you."

 

Dean reached over for the bottle of cherry scented lube, and began slicking Sam up. "Want me to show you? He asked, pulling off his pants, and arching his ups so Sam could see him open himself. One, two and quickly three fingers disappeared, Dean moaning and thrusting into the air. "May not have done this... But I have  Huge toys." He smiled.

 

Sam bit his lip, wishing he could touch himself while he watched Dean open himself up wide. God, it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. And it was all for him.

"Dean- please. Hurry, I need to feel you around me."

 

 

Dean nodded and positioned himself on top of Sam's hips. He gasped as Sam's length pushed past his tight ring of muscles, and sank slowly down to the hilt. "Oh god..... Oh Sammy fuck..." He groaned and squeezed his own length to prevent an orgasim so soon. "Your... Fuck I feel so full. " he moaned and leaned forward to steal his mouth.

 

Sam arched hard, Deans tight wet heat almost throwing him over the edge.

"D-Dean! Fuck!" Deans lips latched onto his and he groaned, pulling the older man tight against his chest. "How does it feel? Are you okay?"

 

Dean nodded and began rocking. "It's good, fucking too good... Sam, I don't think we're Gonna last long." He panted and nearly screamed when he tightened involuntarily and he felt he pulse inside him. " Sammy " he moaned, rocking faster. "Please move."

 

"It's okay, I won't either. Next time alright? But now, I don't think I can wait."

Sam gripped Deans hips hand and began rocking the pair back and forth, thrusting up ocCasionally just to hear that sweet scream of Deans. "Dean-ah! Can you take it a little harder?"

 

Dean nodded, nearly frantic with his need to come. "Ah do it Sammy, yes.. OH FUCK THERE YES!!" He screamed and clawed Sam's back, eagerly meeting every thrust. "Oh fuck, oh fuck fuck fuckkkkkk." He panted and squeezed his length to cut off his orgasim. "Please Sammy, come in me please."

 

Sam hissed as nails cut and reopened his old cuts. While they should have hurt they felt almost calming. Like Dean was tearing away the old to make room for the new. Wow did that sound morbid. Sam shook his head of those thoughts and focused on the beautiful, moaning mess of a man above him. He knocked Deans hand away and replaced it with his own, pumping hard. "I will baby, I'm gonna fill you up. I want you to come on me okay? Just let go, I want to see it."

 

Dean bit his lip, and his legs  shook  hard as he keened like a bitch in heat.  He nodded and rocked back and forth vigorously, and with an embarrassingly high pitched scream, came hard, overshooting Sam, and hitting the headrest.  Like a cork off champaign, he spend loosely, and nearly slumped from exhaustion.

 

"Fuck Dean," Sam said in awe as the older man emptied all over his chest. The scream that tore from his throat was enough to shame a whore, and it set Sam off with a rough thrust upwards and Deans body clenching around him tight, Sam groaned loudly, his come filling Deans cavity to the brim. Deans tight hole milked him for all he was worth and he collapsed against the pillows in an exhausted heap. "Dean, fuck that was the best sex I've had."

 

Dean blushed and kissed Sam's cheek, unwilling to pull off. "Really?" He asked honestly and snuggled close.  He kissed Sam sinfully and blushed. "Thanks for popping my cherry Sam."

 

"Really." Sam smiled, pulling Dean against him and giving him soft sweet kisses. "Anytime," he chuckled, "I'd be happy to do it again."

 

Sam helped Dean out of his shirt before pulling him back against his chest using his leather jacket. "I think I'm starting to develop a fetish for this." He chuckled, biting on one of the lapel corners.

 

 

Dean smiled. "It's my favourite one. Might be a little short in the sleeves for you, but I want you to wear it for a while. It should help. " Dean curled in close and reached over for a cloth to clean themselves with. "Tomorrow, we should sleep in, and do nothing but eat ok? I'm exhausted."

 

"Really?" Sams smile split so wide,  You'd let me wear it?"

Dean nodded and Sam kissed him hard. "I would love that. Show me all your favorite foods. I don't really have any favorites..."

 

"Well find you some good snacks. Wana help in the kitchen tomorrow?" He asked and nodded. "Yes it's yours, I'll get another. It will keep you safe." He kissed Sam's hand.

 

"But I don't want to take your favorite away!" Sam protested, people always took things from him and he didn't want to make Dean sad. "You keep it, but I get unlimited 24 hour access to you in it. And you put it on when I ask, how's that?" He giggled. "I'm not very good in the kitchen. Never really learned how to cook. Everything I eat has been prepared by someone else..."

 

Dean shook his head. "I'll order a new one from bobby. I want you to have a piece of me, always." He beamed. "I'll teach you. Just some sandwich and macaroni tomorrow ok? Nice and easy."

 

Sam cuddled against his lover's chest, holding the leather close. "I guess it's only fair, I did give you my necklace. Still looks great on you by the way." Sam smiled, flicking the little gold amulet around Deans neck. "Mm that sounds delicious Dean. Can we put pepperoni on them instead of deli meat? It's  so  good"

 

Dean nodded. "Tomorrow we can do whatever you want. For now. Sleep." He sighed and took Sam in a protective hug.

  
  
  


Together Sam and Dean enjoyed a dreamless night. And in the morning, they kissed, never letting go.

Gabriel held Castiel till dawn, and the pair  awoke in a tangle of limbs, happy for the first time in their lives.

 


End file.
